Chrysalis
by shirocchin
Summary: "Mulai sekarang, Deidara akan tinggal bersama kita dan dia akan menjadi kakakmu."/ Ayah pulang membawa bocah dekil berambut pirang di tengah hujan./"Hati-hati, Dei.Kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan Ino."/Hingga detik ini, Deidara masih menyebalkan./ DeiIno/ AU/ rate T/ Crack-pairing/ Oneshoot/ Thanks for reading my fanfic.


Chrysalis

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Deidara/Ino

.

.

Genre(s) : Family, Friendship, Drama, lil bit romance

Warnings : Crack-pairing, AU

Yamanaka Ino's POV

.

Masih segar dalam ingatanku akan peristiwa dua tahun lalu. Saat itu aku sedang asyik menggambar di ruang tamu, dengan sekotak crayon dan alas buku gambar yang sudah usang. Aku memoles dan memadukan setiap warna dengan hati-hati. Ketika karyaku sudah selesai, aku memanjat kursi dan menyibakkan tirai.

Di luar hujan. Kaca berembun. Aku mengusap kaca jendela itu dengan kaosku. Tak ada siapapun di jalan. Aku menghela nafas. Ah, ayah lama sekali, batinku kesal. Aku turun dari kursi dan memutuskan untuk menggambar objek baru. Aku harap Ayah berteduh di tempat yang hangat dan aman, doaku.

Crayon berserakan. Beberapa lembar kertas gambar penuh coretan asal. Aku kesal.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi kakakmu, Ino-_chan_."

Aku merengut memandang sosok lelaki berambut pirang dan bermanik biru sama sepertiku sedang melahap nasi dengan tergesa. Baju yang ia kenakan robek di sana sini. Sekilas aku bahkan melihat bekas memar dan luka di kulit paha dan punggungnya. Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Berandalan cilikkah? Mengapa Ayah bisa membawa bocah kumal itu ke rumah?

"Ayah menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan. Tak ada satupun orang lewat yang menolongnya."

Aku masih tak berkomentar apapun. Pandanganku fokus ke arah bocah dekil yang saat ini menambah nasi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Namaku Deidara. Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi kakakmu, un!"

Aku mendelik. Apa-apaan nada yang sok akarab itu? Ayah hanya tertawa dan mengelus pucuk kepala pirang bocah bernama Deidara itu. Oke, aku sedikit kurang ajar dengan menyebutnya 'bocah' padahal aku sendiri masih kecil.

"Namamu Ino-_chan_, un? Bukankah Ino berarti 'babi'? Hewan gendut yang suka bermain lumpur itu lho."

Deidara terkekeh dengan mulut penuh nasi. _Ouch_, ingin rasanya aku melemparnya dengan sapu. Baru pertama kali bertemu, lelaki itu sudah memberi kesan yang menyebalkan. Aku meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamar.

Bertambah satu lagi anggota keluarga Yamanaka. Aku, Ayah, dan seorang kakak laki-laki. Heh, kakak? Rasanya tak pantas menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

.

.

Sudah dua pekan, Deidara tinggal di rumahku. Dan semakin menjadi pula sifatnya yang menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali tak pantas menjadi kakakku. Usia kami hanya terpaut satu tahun. Yang paling menjengkelkan adalah saat Ayah menyuruh kami berdua pergi belanja di supermarket. Setiap mata pasti tertuju pada kami, dengan bumbu bisik-bisik lalu terkikik kecil. _Uuhh_. Yang lebih parah, saat hendak membayar belanjaan, kasir memberi pujian bahwa aku dan Deidara adalah saudara kembar yang manis dan rukun.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, aku hanya bisa melengos kesal. Sedangkan Deidara? Dia hanya terkekeh seperti biasa. Lelaki itu hobi sekali melihatku marah dan kesal. Katanya, wajahku jadi mirip nenek sihir tua di dalam dongeng-dongeng. Aku hanya menarik rambutnya saat dia mulai menggodaku. Aku tahu dia sengaja.

.

.

Pernah suatu hari, aku bersikeras tak ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Ayah menyerah, berhenti membujukku. Sedangkan Deidara menatapku dengan tatapan tak biasa... sepertinya marah. Tapi, tunggu. Mengapa dia harus marah?

"Ino-_chan_, di luar sana banyak anak-anak yang tak berkesempatan mencicipi bangku sekolah. Harusnya Ino-_chan_ tahu itu. Ayo berangkat."

Aku menggeleng. Dan dengan sengaja menarik selimut hingga wajahku tersembunyi di balik kain tebal bercorak bunga lavender.

"Aku tak mau ke sekolah. Aku benci sekolah. Semua orang di sana membenciku. Mereka tak mengajakku bermain."

Aku merasakan selimutku ditarik dengan paksa. Wajah lelaki bersurai emas itu tepat di hadapanku.

"Ino-_chan_ bilang saja padaku siapa yang berani berbuat nakal. Biar _onii-chan_ memukulnya."

Aku mendelik. "Tidak boleh! Nanti Dei-_nii_ dipenjara! Tidak boleh. Hiks. Huhuhu."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja air mataku meleleh membayangkan Deidara dibawa paksa ke kantor polisi dan dimasukkan di penjara.

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Elusan kasih sayang yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Deidara memang selalu menyebalkan, namun kali ini dia terlihat berbeda.

"Bersiap-siaplah, un. Kita hampir telat. Nanti aku belikan eskrim saat pulang nanti, un. Ya?"

Aku mengusap air mataku, lalu mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Hingga detik ini, Deidara masih menyebalkan. Di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 18 tahun, 'kakak'ku itu mulai berani berkelahi. Bukan berarti sebelum itu Deidara tak pernah berkelahi, hanya saja selama ini dia menahan diri agar peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu tak terulang lagi. Ya, saat kami duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, Dei-_nii_ pernah menghajar salah seorang anak lelaki yang sering menggangguku hingga membuatku menangis. Wajah anak itu babak belur dan hidungnya berdarah, membuat Deidara dipanggil ke ruang BK dan diskors selama satu minggu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ayah marah besar pada Dei-_nii_. Memang selama ini Dei-_nii_ menjadi 'anak' kebanggaan Ayah. Sejak saat itu, Dei-_nii_ memilih untuk tidak berkelahi untuk menjaga perasaan ayah.

Namun semenjak bergabung dengan genk Akatsuki, salah satu genk yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah, Dei-_nii_ sedikit berubah. Beberapa teman Dei-_nii_ beberapa kali pernah main ke rumah dan menurutku mereka anak baik-baik. Setidaknya di depanku. Aku juga baru tahu Itachi-_senpai_ menjadi bagian Akatsuki. Setahuku, kakak Sasuke itu tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam genk dan kegiatannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pendiam, un? Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Deidara bertanya dengan mulut penuh nasi saat kami berdua menikmati bekal makan siang di atap sekolah bersama anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih berada di antara teman-teman Dei-_nii_, tapi karena ada Konan-_senpai_ yang _notabene_ satu-satunya anggota perempuan di situ aku melupakan sejenak rasa risihku.

"Apa Suigetsu si berandalan cilik itu masih mengejarmu?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah, Akasuna Sasori.

Sumpit Deidara yang menjepit tempura tertahan di udara, sepasang bola matanya membulat menatap _partner_-nya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, un? Kau _stalker_ Ino-_chan_?"

"Dei, kurasa semua orang di sekolah ini tahu bahwa adik Kisame itu gencar mengejar adikmu!" celetuk Zetsu-_senpai_.

"Dia bukan adikku!" Kisame-_senpai_ langsung bereaksi. Memang cocok jadi kakak beradik sih, Suigetsu dan Kisame-_senpai_ sama-sama memiliki gigi tajam menakutkan.

Aku menggeleng pelan."Suigetsu sudah tidak menggangguku lagi. Jangan pasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu, Dei-_nii_."

Aku bisa mendengar Pein-_senpai_ terkekeh samar.

"Kau terlalu protektif pada Ino, Dei. Sesekali biarkan saja adikmu itu berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang lain."

Deidara merengut."Semua lelaki yang mendekati Ino tak ada yang beres. Aku tak ingin adikku yang polos ini ternoda."

Aku memasang ekspresi ingin muntah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Deidara. Hal itu membuat pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menangkap tubuhku dengan sigap, mengurungku dalam pelukannya yang kuat, membuatku menjerit.

"Dei-_nii_, lepaskan! Atau aku akan memukulmu! _Kyaa_, jangan menggelitikku!" Aku meronta dalam pelukan Deidara.

Jeweran pelan mendarat di telingaku."Makanya jangan menentang kakakmu yang keren ini, un."

"Hati-hati, Dei. Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta pada Ino," celetuk Sasori, masih menikmati onigirinya.

"Dei-_senpai_ inseeesss!" teriak Tobi sambil berlarian memutariku dan Deidara.

"Ino itu adikku, un! Woy, Tobi! Kemari kau!"

Aku tertawa saat melihat adegan kejar-kejaran Dei-_nii_ dan Tobi. Teman Dei-_nii_ yang satu itu memang hobi mengganggunya. Namun, diam-diam aku kepikiran dengan kalimat Sasori-_senpai_ barusan. Jika dipikir, hingga detik ini aku belum pernah berkencan dengan lelaki. Maksudku, aku punya beberapa teman lelaki namun hanya sebatas teman satu kelas. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama Deidara. Dan sama sepertiku, hingga detik ini Dei-_nii_ tak terlihat memiliki teman kencan. Hmm.

.

.

.

Malam itu, aku menerima pesan bahwa ayah tidak pulang karena pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk dan ayah harus lembur. Aku sudah terbiasa di rumah berdua dengan Deidara. Kadang aku main ke kamar Dei-_nii_, melihatnya bermain _game_ hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur pulas. Dan keesokannya saat aku bangun, Dei-_nii_ terlelap di sampingku. Bagiku itu hal yang wajar mengingat kami adalah kakak adik. Meski tanpa pertalian darah, aku sudah menganggap Deidara sebagai kakak kandungku. Meski awalnya aku membencinya.

Pemandangan tubuh setengah telanjang Deidara pun sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku. Pemuda itu sering melepas kaos saat malam hari dengan alasan gerah. Aku terkadang mengejeknya bahwa usaha pamer tubuh tidak akan mempan terhadapku. Membuat Deidara melayangkan botol _shampoo_ kosong ke arahku.

"Kalau kau masuk angin, aku tak mau tanggung jawab," ujarku kesal saat melihat Deidara lagi-lagi mondar mandir dengan _boxer_ melekat di tubuh. Dibanding dua tahun yang lalu, kini tubuh Dei-_nii_ lebih berisi dan berbentuk. Dengan tubuh sebagus itu aku yakin banyak gadis yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacar Dei-_nii_. _Uhhh_, tapi gadis mana yang suka dengan cowok menyebalkan dan protektif macam Deidara?

"Kalau masuk angin aku tinggal menyuruhmu memijat tubuhku, menyuapiku, dan menemani tidurku, Ino." Deidara terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak sudi!" jeritku sambil melempar koran hari ini ke arahnya dan dengan cepat Deidara langsung menghindar. Refleks yang bagus, sial.

Tayangan televisi di depanku semakin membosankan, membuatku menguap beberapa kali. Akhir-akhir ini acara lawak televisi tak mampu menghiburku. Aku bisa merasakan kelopak mataku semakin berat. Aku yakin ada lebih dari satu menit mataku terpejam, namun aku tak tidur. Dan saat membuka mata, aku menjerit kencang.

Ruangan gelap gulita.

"Dei-_nii_! Deiiiiii!" Aku memanggil nama Deidara dengan keras.

Sekujur tubuhku menggigil ketakutan. Aku memiliki _phobia_ dengan kegelapan sejak kecil. Sampai saat ini ketakutan terhadap gelap belum sirna. Aku mulai meraba-raba. Tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh. Biasanya saat mati lampu, ayah akan datang ke kamarku, memelukku, membisiku dengan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

Aku bisa mendengar suara isak tangisku sendiri semakin kencang, hingga kurasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Sshh , diam Ino-_chan_. Ssshh, tidak apa-apa, un. Ada aku di sini."

Mendengar suara Deidara yang sangat dekat dengan telingaku, membuat tangisanku seketika berhenti. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Deidara menerpa telingaku, membuatku menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Kulit telanjang Deidara menggesek pakaianku. Aku bersyukur keadaan gelap sehingga Dei tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahku saat ini.

Tangan besar Deidara mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku. Aku bisa mendengar pemuda yang memelukku ini membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Sama seperti ayah. Rasa aman dan lega menyelimutiku saat kedua lengan kekar Dei-_nii_ masih erat mendekapku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Wajahku menempel tepat di dada bidang Deidara yang terekspos. Aroma sabun menguar, mengusik indera penciumanku.

"Kau baru saja mandi?" tanyaku.

Aku bisa mendengar kekehan Dei. "Ya, kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan tubuhku yang sedikit basah. Aku tak sempat berpakaian saat mendengar jeritanmu, Ino-_chan_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu kembali menyala. Sinar lampu yang terang membuat mataku harus beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba. Beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mata. Deidara melepas pelukannya perlahan dan menatapku dengan cengiran. Beberapa tetes air sempat mengenai wajahku saat ia memelukku tadi. Rambut emasnya masih belum kering sempurna.

"Wajahmu memerah, Ino," celetuk pemuda bermanik biru dengan jari telunjuk mengarah tepat ke wajahku.

Aku mendelik ke arah Dei, tertangkap basah dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Aku harap kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku, un."

"Tidak akan terjadi sekalipun di mimpimu yang paling liar, _hmph_!"

Deidara tertawa mengejek. Dengan satu lengan yang melingkari pinggangku tiba-tiba, Dei berujar pelan," Aku tidak keberatan jatuh cinta denganmu, Ino. Haha."

Aku memukul kepala pirang setengah basah Dei dengan tangan mungilku.

"Akan kuadukan pada ayah!"ancamku.

"Silakan, nona!" kekehnya santai.

Uuuhhh... Aku tak bisa membayangkan hari-hari ke depan bersama Deidara yang akhir-akhir ini mulai agresif menggodaku.

.

.

END

.

.

a/n : ending super nggantung /digantung. Awalnya mau bikin incest tapi nggak jadi, takut didemo penting ini DeiIno yeeeey! Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan terbuka. Terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya. Sampai jumpa di lain cerita ya.

Yogyakarta, 6 februari 2015


End file.
